pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Formation of Prism Force
The following is a story about the formation of the unit Prism Force! Please enjoy reading and get to know how this unit was formed! ---- The Dressing Room (Part 1)= Hanasaki Sumire and her younger sister Yurika entered a dressing room assigned to them by the President. Sumire: Yurika, this is going to be our dressing room. Better make sure everything is all squeaky clean. Yurika: Again with your orders! Can you at least help me? Sumire: Yeah, yeah, I'll just...hmmm, what is this? Sumire picks up a shuriken that was left in one of the sofas of the dressing room. Sumire: AHHHH!! This is dangerous! Yurika, I never told you to bring any weapons at this place? Yurika: And I didn't. Sumire: Then what is this?! Yurika: It's a....SHURIKEN? Yurika brings out her shinai. Sumire: Oh, you did bring your weapons. Yurika: Some ninja is here! Sumire: A ninja? Yurika: A samurai's biggest enemies are ninjas. They are assassins who plot to kill the emperor of Japan and rule the country for themselves! Sumire: On our society today, I don't think they do that anymore? Yurika: Maybe. Or, maybe not. There was a little noise in the room and Yurika heard it. She raised up her guard and the sisters stood still, waiting for what will happen next. Yurika: There she is! After a few seconds, a figure appeared above them but Yurika quickly raised her shinai and stopped her. Yurika: Who are you? Layla: I see. You're a samurai. You've entered the wrong room, girl. Yurika: Answer my question this instant! Layla: Kaguya Layla. A kunoichi, your worst nightmare. Yurika: What? A kunoichi. I knew it. Sumire: Whoever you are get out of this dressing room this instant! Layla: Your dressing room? This is my dressing room. I got here first! Akane: Who said so? The three girls turned around to see a figure hiding in the shadows. Sumire: Who are you? Akane: Urawa Akane. You're at my laboratory without my permission. You three get out this instant! Sumire: What laboratory you're talking about?? Akane: I perform experiments here and only I alone should be in here! It's scientifically impossible for you to enter here without a noise. Shortly after, a girl and a boy entered the room. Klara: Sango, please check out with Squi if she... Klara stopped and was shocked to what she saw. She screamed loudly, catching the attention of the boy who was only a few steps behind her. Sango: Klara, what's wrong? Klara: What are these morons doing here in my dressing room?!!! Sumire: Morons? Who are you calling morons?? Klara: Who?? Why all of you! GET OUT AT ONCE!! Sumire: This is me and my sister's dressing room! I don't know what you stupid people are doing here claiming that this is YOUR dressing room when it isn't! Klara: I have proof that this is my dressing room and tell you that you are lost...uh...you Floron! Sumire: Is that supposed to be an offence or a compliment?? Klara: Oh I don't know. What do you take it as?? Sango: Uh guys. We should talk this out right? Mikan: Please, please no fighting in Heaven, nano. Layla: Heaven? Mikan: This is Heaven and it should be a place of peace and love and no fighting, nano. Layla: You might mean that you are also claiming that this is your dressing room? Mikan: This is an angel's Heaven, nano!! Yurika: Does everyone love this dressing room that much?! Two people arrived. One is a girl dragging a boy with her. Ichigo: Nozomi, are you excited. We finally have our own dressing room, satsu! Nozomi: Amanogawa-sensei, people are already in here, nano. Ichigo: Oh, satsu. But this is the place. ' Sumire: Ugh, I have to kindly ask you that you might be lost and this is not your dressing room, but me and my sister's. Klara: Wrong! It's mine. Sango: Would you guys shut up already! Akane: My chemical formulas are about to explode! Nozomi: AHHHHH AN EXPLOSION!!LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! Akane: That means, I want them to stop. Another girl enters the room. She was holding baking materials. Ann: What are you guys doing here? Sumire: In YOUR dressing room? Ann: It is, isn't it? Sumire: It's mine and Yurika's. Klara: It's mine! Akane: This laboratory is of my claiming! Layla: Would you guys shut up and agree this place is mine? Mikan: It's Heaven, nano! Ichigo: It's mine and my student's, satsu. Nozomi: Sensei, please! Ann: Uh, it's clearly mine. It's blue. The Rest: LIKE WE KNOW YOU LIKE BLUE. JEWLIE, WE JUST MET!! Yayoi: Order in the court! The Rest: THIS IS NO COURT!! Yayoi: Well this is...mine to be exact. I can justify myself that I am right. Akane: Hand me over your evidence! Yayoi: It has my name on it. Yayoi points out her name engraved on a part of the room. Yayoi: YAYOI! The Rest: LIKE WE KNOW YOUR NAME IS YAYOI! Yayoi: MY NAME IS YAYOI, KIKUGAKKI YAYOI! You people are at fault here for trespassing someone else's territory. Ann: What are you? Some attorney? Yayoi: Daughter of two politicians AND and attorney in training. I know the constitution better than you! Ann: You're getting off-hand here. Miele: Yayoichi. We should settle this argument in a peaceful way. Sango: Finally somebody agrees with me! Miss, what do you got? Miele: Well... A few minutes later, the twelve idols were physically fighting for the room. Sumire: THIS ROOM IS MINE!! Klara: YOU FLORON, IT'S MINE!!! Mikan: FIGHT PEACEFULLY, NANO!!!! Yayoi: WHO FIGHTS PEACEFULLY?!!! Miele: I guess it didn't work. Sango: I thought you have better plans! Nozomi: I WANT MY MOMMY!! HELP ME!!! Ichigo: THIS IS SO FUN!!! Nozomi: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! The twelve continue fighting when a person saw them as she was passing by. She stopped for a while to say something. Usagi: You guys would sure make a great unit. All Twleve: (in chorus) I will never form a unit with people like them! |-| Making Amends (Part 2)= The idols are sent to the President's office due to their complaints on to whom that dressing room belongs to. Sumire: Long story short, they want our room. (points to herself and Yurika) Klara: Actually, it was you who want my room. Yayoi: Cut it out. We don't want to stress President-san. All Twelve: President-san, please! President: Alright, alright, just cut it out already. So, I'm going to summarize it. All of you just happen to be assigned in the same room eversince I adopted the dressing room system? Ichigo: So, that is new, satsu? President: I did recently. Nozomi: So sir, what is the solution for this problem? President: It must be fate. All Twelve: What fate?? President: From now on, all twelve of you will be sharing that dressing room. All Twelve: EHHH??? The twelve were shocked to hear the President's decissions. Sumire: Come on sir! Just why would I share a room with a person who calls me a floron?? Klara: Why would I share a room with this floron?? Yayoi: Why would I share a room with these people who can't get along? Nozomi: Why would I have to share a room with these scary people?? Mikan: Why would Mikan share a room with people who don't want to share the room, nano? A time of silence. Mikan: Heaven is for everyone anyway, nano~ Sumire: I deserve an explanation! Klara: I deserve an acceptable reason! President: There must be a purpose why all twelve of you will be gathered in the same room and I have a feeling that must be the case. I want to see what happens. Nozomi: What will happen?? Ichigo: Nozomi, don't panic, satsu. We just met them so we don't know them yet. If we get to know each other then we might see a different side from them unlike what we see now, satsu. Nozomi: You have a point though. Yayoi: I'm sorry for the trouble that we caused sir, and to everyone else. I swear that I, Kikugakki Yayoi will treat you better from now on. Miele: I'm her best friend, Migizuki Miele. I apologize too and I guess everyone else. Yurika: Nice to meet you. You're pretty nice than how I first saw you. Hanasaki Yurika and this is... Sumire: Her older sister, Hanasaki Sumire. Layla: Yurika is your name I see. Kaguya Layla, I repeat, and I apologize for suddenly attacking you. Yurika: Samurais and ninjas are sure great enemies but we should tone down that to rivals. Layla: I agree. Mikan: Shiratama Mikan. The Heavenly Father has forgiven all of you for your sins, nano. So does Mikan and she apologizes too, nano. Akane: Urawa Akane. Like everyone else, I'm sorry and I hope to be friends with all of you. Ann: Popular Prism Star, Fukuhara Ann. Sumire: Wow, you sure look different now. Ann: It's sort of a long story. I'm really sorry for joining in the mess when I shouldn't have. Ichigo: Amanogawa Ichigo, satsu. This is my student Asahina Nozomi, satsu. Nozomi: We both like to ask for forgiveness too. Sango: So do we. Right, Klara? Klara: I guess so...Katarimoto Klara...would like to apologize for calling you morons earlier. It's not like I didn't mean it. Sango: She really didn't mean it, right? Klara nods but turns her head from the others. Sango: I'm her childhood friends, Yagichi Sango. Yurika: I guess, we all have to get along now we are sharing the same room. Sumire: I guess so too. President: All's well ends well. I guess everything is settled then I guess? Yayoi: President-san, it is! All Twelve: Looking foward to work with all of you. The idols giggled and with permission from the President, they left his office. President: I wonder what fate will fall upon these idols. It seems like this situation they got into is not some sort of coincidence, but it's all part of some plan. Charlotte: I pretty much wanted to say congratulations for figuring out, President-san. President: Charlotte Vert-san, I should've known. Charlotte: The girl named Sumire has an important mission to fulfill and of course she can't do it alone. President: Mission? Charlotte: Haven't you heard of the legendary idol Hanasaki Sumire? President: That girl... Charlotte: ...Is her. President: Impossible. She is supposed to be dead after that accident. Charlotte: I saved her...and her sister. President: You did? Charlotte: Sumire still has a lot of work cut out for her and this mission is one thing. President: What is that mission you're talking about? Charlotte: It involves...him. |-| Same Jobs? (Part 3)= Sumire: Okay, so apparently we're going to be interviewed as we are new idols in this agency. Yurika: That must be our first job. I'm so excited. Sumire: Yeah, our first job... Fast forward to the studio where the sisters will be individually interviewed...or are they the only ones going to be interviewed? Sumire: Just remember Yurika. All of your answers must come from the heart. Yurika: Okay...(inhales and exhales)...from the heart. The two spots Klara and Sango who were only in the studio. Sumire: Hold on! What are you two doing here? Klara: Well, well, I was going to ask the same question to you. Sango: Listen up, girls. If this means another fight, I thought we already talked through this? Sumire: It's just a "harmless" question. Klara: Yeah, and I want an answer. Sumire and Klara looked at each other eye to eye. Sango: Harmless? Yurika: Are you two here for the interview? Sango: Oh yes, we are. Yurika: Same. It's required for new idols anyway. Layla enters the studio and approaches Yurika and Sango. Layla: Samurai-san, are you here for an interview too? Oh and Yagichi-san too?? Yurika: It's Yurika, and yes we are. Layla: Actually, me too, Yurika-san! Mikan appears behind Layla. Mikan: Mikan is going to have her interview too, nano. Though Mikan has already been an idol in PriPara for a long time. Sumire: What!! Mikan?? The Shiratama Mikan?? The one I invited?? Mikan: Yes, nano. Sumire: Geez, sorry I didn't recognize you. You look a little smaller. Mikan: Symphonata Pro's system has turned me into this. Whenever Mikan performs activities for the agency, she'll transform into this appearance, nano. Yurika: You invited her? Sumire: Well, yeah. Before you, I was kinda nervous to apply as an idol here in Symphonata Pro all by myself so I randomly called her. I can't believe she actually did it! Yurika: Apparently, she did told us her full name yesterday and you only noticed just now. Mikan: Ah! More cherubs are landing, nano~ Akane, Yayoi and Miele entered the studio. Akane: A cherub? Who are you calling a cherub? (blushes) Yayoi: And yet, we met again, at a different place. Miele: My, I feel this is some destiny! Yayoi: Hold off your imaginations, Miele. Miele: Are all of you here for an interview? Klara: Well, I guess the people who'll be coming here will have their individual interviews. Yayoi: So, all of us are...rookies? Akane: Uh...why do I have to be part of this? Layla: Urawa-san, don't feel down. We're all be undergoing the same thing. Sango: I hear more footsteps. Ichigo, Ann and Nozomi enters the studio. Ann: Uh, hi. Ichigo: I remember you (points to Sango), you (points to Yurika), and you (points to Klara), and you too (points to Sumire), also you (points to Layla), oh you too (points to Akane), even you (points to Mikan), plus you (points to Yayoi) and you (points to Miele). Ann: In other words, the Dressing Room Squad is here. Nozomi: (waves shyly) Sumire: The Dressing Room Squad? Klara: Sounds like we're troublemakers, spreading graffiti on walls, wearing shades and wanted by policemen. I don't like it. Sango: Uh, the perfect term for that is "gangsters". Ann: Let me guess... The Rest: Yes, yes, we're all here for an interview. Ann: I see. Ichigo: Though this is an individual interview, I'm looking forward to work with all of you, satsu. Klara: Hmph. If that's the case, I'll have mine first. Sumire: Isn't that supposed to be me? Klara: First come, first served. Sumire: Then why don't you let that boyfriend of yours decide. Yurika: Onee-chan! Klara: B-boyfriend...S-sango?? (blushes) Sango: (blushing) Well, uh, well, ur, uhm... Klara: (still blushing) He is not my boyfriend... Layla: Yet. Ichigo: Oh, good one Kaguya-san. (high-fives Layla who did the same to her) Klara: LET ME FINISH! He is just my childhood friend. Layla: Childhood friend? I heard a lot of childhood friend scenarios like that and most of them are endgame. Klara: SHUT UP! It's not like he is not handsome or anything, he is just my childhood friend! (still blushing) Nozomi: (pats Sango) as the only other boy here, I wanna say you're friendzoned. Layla: (raises eyebrows) Ouch, it hurts. Sango: (still blushing) Klara's right. She is also just a friend to me. Layla: OHHH! Double friendzoned!! Ichigo: Nice nice. I like that! Klara and Sango: Will you guys stop that! It's not funny! Ari: Sorry to interrupt the party but it's time for your interviews. Akane: Who you? Ari: Gatou Ari. Your Symphonata Pro AI at your service. (winks) Akane: An AI?? Cool! Ari: And, Nozomi will be having his first. Nozomi: Me? Ari: Yes. You're the only Nozomi in this room, am I right? Nozomi: Uh, correct. Ari: The rest of you grab a chair and wait. |-| Part 4= TBA ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays